


Call Me

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Firefly
Genre: Bingo, Community: 1-million-words, Crisis of Faith, Gen, Inspired by Music, Outer Space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1373680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Book isn't sure what to do</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 1MW bingo prompt, "Call Me"

"Call me."

Those were the words spoken by the Head of his Abbey to every voyager. They had been spoken to Shepherd Book as he walked through the thick stucco gates and out into the world for the first time in decades.

The medium of calling was irrelevant, but the message was important. Call upon me for help. When the world became overwhelming. When temptation loomed, inviting and close. When the people simply would not understand and frustration threatened to overwhelm a Shepherd.

Call me.

For guidance, for help, for comfort, a Shepherd had only to call upon the memory of their Abbey, their fellows, and the comforting structure of home. They need only return to that place in their mind and it would help them to center and refocus.

Book wanted to call.

He was on a ship with a Companion, several Independents, a crude mercenary, and a child who had been tortured by the government he had always supported. He was among thieves and criminals, and he should be converting every one of them.

Instead, he found them slowly converting him.

Call me.

Book wanted to. Book just wasn't sure if he _should._


End file.
